1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to security related products and services and particularly to Internet-based software programs for identifying and tracking external threats using an enterprise responder software program for emergencies and disasters.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Interest in security-related products and services has been soaring since the events of Sep. 11, 2001. Repeated news flashes concerning the wars in Afghanistan and Iraq and the most recent terrorist incidents in Russia have kept security related topics in the spotlight. In addition, announcements from the White House on March, 2003 regarding creation of “the Department of Homeland Security” (DHS) have amplified the need for greater security methods and apparatus, particularly in public areas, such as malls, buildings, government structures, airports and the like.
There is thus a greater need for security solutions that allow for identification of threats and are prepared during emergencies and disasters. However, currently, most organizations are unable to successfully identify threats from external elements, such as outsiders, vehicles and/or material having access to their facilities. This problem is further exacerbated in the event of an emergency or a disaster, as almost no one today has the visual map and related information regarding the facility available on one common platform. Additionally, there are no enterprise class security knowledge management applications or software program available with the ability to understand the various security applications and databases in a facility and to provide a collaborative platform to share information amongst decision makers in the event of security lapses or emergencies.
Perhaps further details of the foregoing will make the existing security deficiencies better understood. As a supposition, lets think of a situation either at home or work, in an emergency situation, such as fire, explosion, etc. or a disaster, such as an earthquake, hurricane, etc. or a threat situation, such as hostages, terrorist attack, armed robbery, etc. The responders, which often constitute over twenty different agencies like the fire department, the police department, SWAT, etc., do not necessarily know the following information:                Who is inside the building at the time of the emergency, disaster or threat.        Who may be responsible (external elements).        Whom should the responders contact.        Who should take the lead.        What is the interior/exterior topology of the building being affected.        Are there any key assets, such as humans and/or material, inside which they must first secure.        Who are the experts having specialized knowledge about this situation.        What are some of the previous situations, if any, similar to this one and what was the best response then.The foregoing list goes on and on but suffice it to say that currently organizations do not have applications that are able to identify threats, correlate the identified threats with other security related information and share the correlated information with relevant people.        
Currently, there are Geographic Information Systems (GIS) that can provide detailed information and maps of the overall location of an identified structure, such as a building, hospital, school and the like. However, such detailed information and maps lack sufficient details, thought to be necessary, by responders for effectively saving lives and property in the event of threat, emergency or disaster.
Thus, the need arises for provide a security system and method for capturing relevant and detailed information regarding structures thought to be potential victims of disasters, emergencies and threats, and having such information available to users or respondents through a website, over the Internet, to effectively save lives and property.